


Stomachache

by Necovi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Gentle Sex, Kinda?, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Post-Break Up, Smut, i just wanted to write smut don't come for my plot, it's 7k words of smut lmao they have a lot of stamina what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necovi/pseuds/Necovi
Summary: As Geralt was laying on top of him with all of his weight he felt like something deep inside of him was being put together again, but he couldn't quite put the finger on what it was. The sound of their heavy breathing was filling the room, and for once Jaskier did not feel like he had to fill the silence between them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 249





	Stomachache

**Author's Note:**

> This roughly takes place after the breakup from Ep 6 of The Witcher Netflix Series. It is happening shortly after they have made up, but the wounds are still fresh. It's mostly just smut but do expect a bit of Angst sprinkled in for flavor!

Jaskier gently put down his Lute in the corner of the little room Geralt and him were staying in. It was a rather small room but it was very obvious for what it was intended for. The big double sized bed in one corner of the room and the small bathtub in another corner were frequently used. Not easy to miss either were the various candles everywhere and the variety of different oils on the bedside table.

“Well. Cozy, isn't it?”, Jaskier broke the silence.

Geralt just grunted in response, flinging his bag next to the Bards Lute.

“Tell me why we are staying in a whorehouse again?” he asked, looking disgruntled.

“Ah, well, now that you mention it! This does seem to be such an establishment, yes?”

“I think I'll sleep on the street”, Geralt said as he reached for his bag.

“Ah, Wait! You can't leave me alone here! You said you'd help me! Just one night in this fine establishment and then tomorrow we will see my dear friend and get this whole mess sorted out, yes? Come, my friend is very proud of this.. Inn, and I couldn't possibly turn down his hospitality!” he said, looking at the Witcher pleadingly. 

“You mean, you can't say no or he will tell your lover's husbands where you live?”

Jaskier pretended to be hurt by his friends words but couldn't really deny it either.

“Come now, don't you think this will make for a great new song? Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier the Bard spent a night in a whorehouse! Sounds... interesting, doesn't it?” he reached for his lute, starting some sort of melody.

“No. There are enough tales about me already.” Geralt cut off Jaskiers Song by taking his lute and putting it back on the floor.

“Ah well, but wouldn't it be fun if people thought we had spent the night together? Think of the coin those songs would bring!” Jaskier knew he was beginning to walk on very thin ice, but he didn't know what else to say to keep the Witcher here, either. He started talking when he was anxious and he was very anxious the Witcher would leave him alone again. The scar that left still hadn't quite healed.

Geralt just growled at him.

“Hear ye, hear ye! Today I will tell the tale of how Jaskier the Bard seduced The White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, making him melt in his hands like honey!” He started, already inching away from the Witcher, knowing what will happen if he gets in punching distance, “The Tale starts one faithful day as Geralt and..” Jaskier was abruptly shut up as Geralt grabbed him by his collar.

“What did you say?”, he growled.

“It would surely bring coin, yes?” the Bard tried joking, but Geralt did not seem to take too kindly to that.

He pulled him closer by his collar, looking down on him from above.

“Stop fucking around”, He told his Bard in a warning tone.

“My, my! We don't want to get violent here, do we?”, Jaskier tried to diffuse the situation, putting his hands up in defense “I was just messing with you! We all know who of us is the better lover, after all, no need to argue.”

The Witcher raised an eyebrow, still holding Jaskier close.

“And who do you think that is?” He asked, already knowing the answer Jaskier was about to give him.

“Well, me, of course! I have made it my goal in life to make every woman I meet happy, after all”

“Hmm.” Geralt grunted.

He was still holding Jaskier close enough so that their Noses nearly touched, and didn't seem to think about letting go any time soon. For some reason, Geralt enjoyed seeing his Friend struggle and be embarrassed because of him. Teasing him was a lot more fun than normally, somehow. It might have come from being apart for so long.

Jaskier did, in fact, enjoy this a lot more than he would like to admit. He had been dreaming about Geralt for quite some time now, and even though he tried to shake the visions of Geralt holding him close every time he woke, they never really left. This was the closest he has been to his Friend for a long time now, after they had left things off on a bad note. Jaskier didn't want to part again so soon, so he thought teasing him back a bit might loosen things up between them.

“Well, the only way we could find out truly would be to experience the others. Ahem”, he cleared his throat and looked at Geralt playfully, “Skills.”

He let his proposition sink a bit, while studying the Witcher's face, who only raised his eyebrow again. _Let's see how far I can go,_ he thought to himself.

“Well, of course we can't have that now. I'm sure it would be very inconvenient if you fell in love with me, because of my magical touch.” he said, wiggling his fingers in front of the Witcher's face.

 _God, I want to make him shut up,_ Geralt thought, feeling a headache coming in. He had never tried shutting him up by playing along before. He liked the idea of seeing how far he could push the Bard until he became an embarrassed mess. Maybe having a break from him was making him softer towards the other man.

“Don't you think it would be the other way around?”, he teased, while slowly loosening his grip on Jaskier's collar, but still holding him close. With his free hand he started unbuttoning his Bards top slowly. “I'm sure it would be even more inconvenient if you fell in love with me.”

“Don't flatter yourself, my dear Witcher.”, Jaskier quickly grabbed his hand to stop him from unbuttoning his shirt any further. “And anyway, this joke has gone too far already, don't you think?” he laughed awkwardly while averting his eyes.

 _Oh, what's this about?_ The Witcher felt a twinge of curiosity well up in him as he saw how much his Friend squirmed under his touch. He could clearly see Jaskier's cheeks blushing and for some reason, that made him want to tease the Bard even more. Jaskier seemed to have changed over the past few weeks.

“You're right. We wouldn't want to embarrass you. You wouldn't hold up long anyway.”, he teased further. The Witcher was ready to let go of Jaskier any second now. But Jaskier had other plans.

Jaskier was trying his best not to let his emotions show on his face. He didn't understand why he felt a warm shiver run down his spine or why his heart started beating faster, but either way, he for sure wasn't going to let Geralt know this was happening. He straightened his posture and put on his best poker face, trying to look as seductive as possible. He put his hands on Geralt's chest, slowly opening his linen Top. _Attack is the best defense._

“There's only one way of finding out.” He purred as he let his finger glide over one of friends exposed scars.

Geralt did not quite expect this turn of events and could only stare at the Bard, confused for a second. The first thing that answered this teasing was not his brain, that's for sure. He didn't understand why he was reacting this way to his best friend but he just chucked it up to not having been able to release himself recently, mixed with the well known scents of the whorehouse they were in. _Fuck._ He didn't want to let Jaskier win.

“You're right”, he answered, letting go of Jaskier's Collar to use both of his hands to open up his Overshirt now. He secretly hoped the Bard would stop him, because he didn't know how far he would go, if he wouldn't.

Jaskier was more than just perplexed. He was stunned, puzzled and bewildered, even. He really did not think this was real. _This had to be a dream. Geralt would never behave this way, would he?_ But to his amazement, he did just that. Jaskier had a very hard time trying to control his facial expressions right now. He was sure that everything would break if Geralt kept going, so he weakly grabbed his hands to stop him.

“This Joke really has gone a bit too far, I think”, he said, trying to avoid the Witcher's gaze.

Geralt thought he would be relieved if Jaskier stopped him, so he could end this farce. But weirdly, that wasn't the case. Feeling Jaskier's slightly trembling hands on his and watching him sheepishly try to avoid eye contact, made him only feel even more tempted to tease him. _This is not good,_ he thought to himself. The relentless teasing was getting the better of him. He only had one idea left to stomp this growing tingling in his lower regions.

He took Jaskier's face in one of his hands and gently forced him to look up at him.

“Tell me to stop and we can forget this”, he whispered.

But Jaskier did not do as he was told. He couldn't bring himself to usher the words and he cursed himself for it. He had repressed this want for as long as he had known Geralt and all of his longing and yearning seemed to overflow right now. He had missed him terribly the past few weeks and this seemed to just make his feelings stronger. He hoped Geralt would just let him go and not question his joke too much, but another part of him wanted nothing more than for him to take the joke even further.

And Geralt did. Seeing the longing and the quiet loneliness in his Bards eyes made something inside of him twinge. It all happened so fast, he didn't think when he pressed his lips against Jaskier's for the first time. It just seemed like the right thing to do. _This is just for tonight,_ he tried to rationalize it, _it's just a joke. This means nothing._

Jaskier was more than just surprised when Geralt's lips met his. They were a lot softer than he would have imagined, but still a little bit rough. His brain stopped for a second while he was standing there, Geralt's hand still lifting up his chin, his lips on his. He closed his eyes and didn't want to open them again, afraid he would wake up from one of his dreams. _This can't be real._ But the Witcher's hand on the small of his back, gently pulling him closer, felt very real. His other hand, that was moving along his jaw into his hair and grabbing hold there, also seemed very real. His lips softly but strongly moving against his, also felt very real. He tried to open his mouth to say something but Geralt used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the opening. The first slow, then a bit more forceful, french kiss seemed very, very real to Jaskier. Geralt tasted just like the Cherry Mead they had before coming into this room. _This is real._

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Geralt asked himself as he felt more and more overcome with the feeling of wanting to ravish Jaskier. The way he moved against him and the little moans escaping him here and there between kisses was driving him wild. _Fuck._ Feeling the blood pouring down to his lower regions, he couldn't hold back much longer. This was going way too far for a joke and he knew it. He broke away from their kiss for a second to look at Jaskier and tell him this needed to stop. But when he looked at him, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly parted and wet from their kissing, slowly opening his eyes, all resolve left him. _Fuck it._ He started opening the rest of the buttons on Jaskier's top until he could finally take it off him and throw it to the side. His steady fingers had no problem opening the closures of his undershirt and so, this also, was dropped quickly. 

Standing there without a top on suddenly Jaskier realized something. _This is actually going to happen._ And secondly, _I'm going to be on the receiving end, aren't I?_ Both of his thoughts were very quickly confirmed as Geralt guided him towards the bed and gently pushed him onto it. An anxious feeling made itself at home in Jaskier's stomach as he looked up to the Witcher standing over him with a hungry look on his face. Looking him up and down he could very clearly see his bulge and remembered the times he had seen him in the bath. _Oh fuck._ Jaskier might have dreamed about being held by his best friend, but this and it actually happening are two very separate things.

“Geralt, you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about, right?”, he asked hurriedly.

“Huh?” Geralt looked down at Jaskier, not expecting him to talk quite so soon.

“Well, obviously with my skills I would be the one.. leading? Yes? You surely agree, yes?” He started, “We both know you can be a bit rough and I simply..” But he was cut off by Geralt shoving him down into the mattress, climbing on top of him.

“Stop talking”, he murmured before sitting on Jaskier's thighs, who was already laying back on the mattress.

“Ah well, yes, but first we should discuss this, yes? I mean..” Geralt leaned down to kiss Jaskier, shutting him up in the process.

Geralt was surely not going to let the Bard top him and was getting quite annoyed by his voice at this point. _Just shut up,_ he thought while deepening the kiss between them, _Don't make me think._ His method of silencing his friend seemed to work just fine, as Jaskier started to relax into the kiss, slowly bringing up his hands to rest on the Witcher's shoulders.

“Good Bard” he grinned into their kiss, before deepening it again. Jaskier only let out a little grunt at his remark.

 _Fuck._ Jaskier really couldn't win against Geralt. Or his urges, for that matter. He started to relax a bit as he gave in to Geralt's kissing. The Witcher's hands were calloused and rough but his touch was extremely gentle as he made his way down the Bards torso, before resting just slightly above his pants line. He kept drawing little circles on the delicate skin and made Jaskier shiver under his touch. Moaning into the kiss Jaskier started moving his hips towards Geralt's hand.

“Eager, are we?” Geralt pulled away from the kiss, eyeing the Bard with a teasing expression.

Jaskier just murmured something under his breath and started tugging the Witcher's shirt out of his pants and over his head. 

“Less talking, more doing. Isn't that your motto?” he mocked him, with a playful expression.

“Hmm” was his only answer as he started opening Jaskier's Trousers, still sitting on top of him.

Jaskier thought he was in heaven. _This is actually happening._ He was still doubting the reality of this situation but quickly seemed satisfied with its realness as Geralt's hand brushed against his erection. A moan escaped his lips. Geralt was opening his pants painfully slowly, seemingly lingering on every little touch. He was going crazy. Biting down on his hand, Jaskier tried his best to seem calm but could not keep his hips from moving towards the touch. Geralt got the hint and started moving his hands a little faster. Soon Jaskier's erection was in full view and he finally let out a little sigh of relief.

Jaskier's reactions to every little touch of Geralt made him want to tease him even more than before. Every time his fingers brushed against his sensitive, soft skin or against his lower region he let out a pained moan that was music to the Witcher's ears. After finally freeing his Bard from his prison, that were his pants, he let out a sigh that made his own erection twitch. The Idea of what Jaskier is going to sound like when he is going to fuck him completely mindless was overcoming Geralt with an indescribable urge to rip all of their clothes off. But Jaskier was quicker, as he reached for Geralt's Pants and started tugging them open with seemingly no patience at all. His eyes were glazed over slightly and his face was the prime example of what someone completely lost in their lust could look like. Geralt would've said something if Jaskier's hand wouldn't have found his erection right that moment.

Geralt's cock twitched as Jaskier gently put his hand around it. _Fuck. He's bigger than I thought._ The Witcher certainly was well endowed, much better than Jaskier felt comfortable with letting someone put inside him. Before he was able to start overthinking, Geralt put his hand on his and started moving it up and down. Jaskier had not realized that he stopped moving until Geralt had took his hand. But now that he was back, he was going to make up for it. Using all of his knowledge of what felt good for himself, and all his skills he had learned over the years of being a wandering Bard, he started moving his hands up and down Geralt's shaft. His dick was warm and lightly twitching in his palm while he was sliding his hand up and down. Jaskier slowly sat up to get a better grip on Geralt and put his second hand to use by gently teasing his tip with his fingers. Knowing how to play a lute certainly came in handy right now, as he started gently teasing the delicate skin that was exposed when pulling on his foreskin. Jaskier proudly grinned to himself while Geralt's dick started getting bigger in his hands. His nerves were promptly overshadowed by his pride of knowing that Geralt reacted like this because of _him._

Jaskier's hands were even more dexterous than he imagined. Having a hard time keeping a clear head like this, his hand found the back of Jaskier's head and gently pulled on his hair, making him look up at him. His expression was that of pure pride and desire. _Fuck._ He kissed him without a second thought. The craving he felt towards Jaskier just kept growing and growing and he felt like he was giving in to it more and more. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to make him moan and feel him tremble under him as he was thrusting into him. _Fuck._ He slowly pulled away from the kiss and stopped Jaskier's hands with his free one.

He started tugging on Jaskier's pants again, who got the hint, and lifted his hips so that it was easier to pull his pants off. Geralt very quickly lost the rest of his clothing after that as well. Their eyes met and Jaskier's heart skipped a beat as he saw his expression. His friends golden eyes were filled with lust when he looked at him and a shiver ran down his spine. _I'm getting fucked,_ he thought to himself as he saw Geralt grab something from the bedside table.

“Come here”, his voice was just a low rumble.

“Sit on my leg and hold onto me” he ordered.

Swallowing the rest of his nervousness, he complied and slowly sat down on Geralt's leg, wrapping his hands around his neck. He didn't quite know what was coming, so he let out a surprised gasp when something cold started running down his lower back. Geralt had poured some oil on him and was now putting it on his finger. He tried his best to relax as he felt Geralt's warm hands softly groping and massaging his ass. 

Feeling his Bard tense up under his hands stung a bit, but he tried to ignore the feeling. He felt Jaskier relax under his touch and looked up to meet his eyes. He looked more embarrassed than nervous at this point, with his cheeks a deep red. Geralt started pulling him into a deep kiss again to keep his mind from what he was doing at his other end. 

Jaskier could feel Geralt's finger at his entrance but the kiss helped to keep his mind off it and he relaxed a bit more. Slowly Geralt's finger made his way inside of him and moved very gently in and out. It was a very weird sensation. Jaskier did not quite know if he liked this sensation or not, but at least he didn't feel any pain. After a while Geralt started moving his finger in deeper and started introducing a second one. Jaskier was just getting used to the feeling when suddenly he felt a surge of ecstasy run through his body. His friend had hit something that made his whole body feel overcome with warmth and lust. He gasped into the kiss and Geralt noticed, moving his fingers over the spot again. Now, _this_ was something that Jaskier could get used to. 

_Found it,_ he thought as he started massaging Jaskier's prostate with his fingers. He reacted very strongly to it, moaning into the kiss and slowly rocking his hips up and down with his fingers. _That's more like it._ He started stroking Jaskier's cock slowly, who started grinding against his hand. Geralt could feel new blood rushing through his erection as Jaskier pulled away from the kiss to hide his face in the Witcher's neck while softly moaning. He was grinding against his hand and his fingers while gently biting Geralt's neck. _Fuck._ The Witcher could feel his resolution slipping a bit as Jaskier's thigh rubbed against his dick. He slowly entered a third finger to finish loosening him up, as he couldn't wait any longer.

Jaskier had never felt this good before. He couldn't stop his hips from moving on his own, trying to chase this new sensation. As he started biting and kissing Geralt's neck he could feel him pulling his fingers out again. A little perplexed he waited for the sensation to come back, just to be pushed off from Geralt's thigh onto his back on the mattress, Geralt over him. _Oh._ Seemingly lost in the sensation for a moment, he was now being pulled back into reality as Geralt was covering his penis in the oil he used to loosen him up. Jaskier could feel something hard at his entrance and instinctively stiffened up again. Geralt bend down to give Jaskier another kiss.

“Relax”, he whispered into his ear as he slowly pushed into Jaskier.

A gasp escaped Jaskier's lips as Geralt slowly started entering him. Geralt could feel Jaskier's insides hugging his dick as he was slowly pushing into him. _Fuck, he's tight._ He had to hold himself back from just thrusting his full length into him. He didn't want to hurt Jaskier but being inside of him made him nearly go insane. He never thought he'd ever hold his best friend, but slowly thrusting inside of him to the sound of his moans felt better than anything he had ever felt before. Jaskier had put his arms and legs around Geralt, pulling him into a close embrace. This felt right somehow. With a last thrust he finally was completely enveloped by Jaskier.

With that last thrust Jaskier was sure he had lost his mind at this point. _He's inside of me._ He could feel Geralt's cock twitch as he tightened around him. _This is happening._ Dreaming about being with his Witcher, and actually having him inside of him was very different. He could feel Geralt's cock filling him up completely and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. He gasped for air when he felt his friend move inside of him for the first time. Jaskier could feel Geralt's whole length pull out and push back in again and again and he thought he was going crazy. Every time Geralt thrust inside of him he let out a little moan. His hands searched Geralt's Body for something familiar to keep his mind from slipping. He slowly traced the scars on his back, finding familiar ones, he had been there for. Jaskier was not proud of the thought that crossed his mind at that second, but deep down he was happy Geralt had scars because of him. It connected them and Geralt could never get rid of them, just as much as he could not get rid of the scars Geralt left on him. _Fuck._

He was thrusting into him as gently as he could, as if he were afraid he would break him. Geralt's fingers found Jaskier's hair and softly pulled his head back to reveal his neck. He kissed the exposed skin while lingering on every single place his lips touched him, trying to savor it all. Normally Geralt wouldn't leave marks on his partners but this was different. He couldn't stop himself from tenderly sucking on Jaskiers skin, leaving varying shades of red and purple behind. Holding him closer to him he could feel Jaskier's fast heartbeat against his own. _Fuck,_ he thought, _I don't want to lose him again._

Jaskier had a hard time trying to keep his moans at bay while his friend repeatedly thrust into him, gently biting his neck. This feeling of being connected to Geralt, in a way he has never been with a man before, was getting to his head. He couldn't think straight and with every slow, deep thrust he was in danger of completely forgetting how to breathe. The only thing he was able to think about was about savoring every moment, afraid that if he were to let go of him even just a second, Geralt would turn into smoke, waking him from this dream. _Fuck,_ he thought, _I don't want to lose him again._

Jaskier was now very loudly moaning between every push and pull of his hips and it was driving Geralt crazy. He had heard his Bard in a lot of different situations before this. But this was something else. He had a lovely singing voice, even though Geralt hated to admit it. But his moans were on a completely different level. If he wouldn't shut up soon, Geralt was afraid of losing his control and he did not want that. This felt unreal as is and he was scared that if he didn't treat Jaskier as gently as possible, he would disappear. Or worse. Run.

“Shut up”,Geralt whispered into Jaskier's ear.

That did not help poor Jaskier keep his cool. In fact, it made it so much worse. A shiver ran down his spine and Jaskier yelped at the sudden words against his ear. He clenched his teeth together but every touch, every thrust, every breath on his neck made him moan even louder.

“I can't”, he said between strained breaths, his cheeks flushing.

Geralt huffed, stopping his gentle assault on Jaskier's neck to look him in the eyes for the first time since they started. Jaskier was a mess. His hair was tussled and his whole neck was covered in a wide variety of hickeys. His eyes were watery and slightly glazed over and his cheeks were a deep red. He was biting his lower lip, trying to keep the moans at bay, but it just made him look even more irresistible. _Fuck_

“Then I'll make you”, Geralt said through gritted teeth, before laying a hand on his friends lips and slightly parting them. He pressed his lips on Jaskier's before letting his tongue slip into his mouth and deepening the kiss.

Jaskier's Brain was complete mush at this point. Everywhere Geralt had touched him felt like it was on fire. Every time Geralt thrusted into him it felt like he was completely filling up every inch of him and it made him feel whole for the first time in forever. Him looking into Jaskier's eyes took all of his breath away. Seeing this expression on his friends face through a window while he was busy with a certain Witch already gave him loads to dream about. But seeing it first hand and this close was indescribable. His long hair was falling out of his ponytail and clinging to his sweat covered face. His cheeks were flushed because of the exertion and he was panting with every one of his movements. He looked messy but his eyes were clear and full of something Jaskier would've said was longing, if he didn't know better. The Witcher's eyes were a deep, rich gold and it felt like they were staring right into his soul, laying bare all of his secrets. Jaskier thought his heart was going to stop. All his thoughts escaped him and the world felt like it was standing still. But then he kissed him. And he felt his heart skip a beat and fall back into its too fast rhythm. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself, not wanting to face the answer quite yet.

Even though Geralt had hoped kissing Jaskier would make him shut up and drown out the noises, it didn't seem to help. Jaskier was still very much as loud as ever, moaning into the kiss and every time they parted for air. _This is worse,_ he thought to himself, feeling his control slowly slipping. _Fuck._ Geralt couldn't hold back anymore and started moving his hips at a faster pace. Before, his thrusts were deep, slow and calculated to give as much pleasure to his partner while also putting the least strain on Jaskier's hips. Geralt was never one for holding back before. He didn't know most of the women he slept with and even if he did, he didn't much care about what they thought of him afterwards. This wasn't planned. Jaskier was his only friend and he had already pushed him away once before. But Geralt was at his wits end. He was close to finishing and Jaskier was driving him crazy with every sound, every look, every touch and every grind of his hips.

Jaskier gasped for air as Geralt suddenly grasped his hips and thrusted into him with a lot more force than before. His mind went blank for a second when Geralt pushed against something inside of him, that he hadn't reached before. A loud moan escaped his lips and he instinctively grabbed onto Geralt's back for dear life. Geralt seemed to notice this reaction and lifted his hips to be able to grind into him even deeper. The result was completely mind numbing. Jaskier had a lot of experience in the art of wooing and satisfying women and he very much knew what was happening to him right now. He had never experienced it from this perspective before however, and was a little bit overwhelmed. Poor Jaskier lost all of his reason as his friend started to mercilessly grind against his prostate and stroking his dick. This was it. He stopped trying to hold his voice back and started to moan without reservation. He was sure everyone in this whorehouse could hear him, but he wasn't able to care about that anymore.

Geralt did not think that Jaskier could get any louder than he already was, but apparently, he was wrong. He certainly was doing something right to elicit this reaction from his Bard and he did not plan on stopping any time soon. Jaskier started digging his fingernails into Geralt's back and grinding against his hand and hips, his body seemingly begging for more. Who was he to not grant his friend this wish? As he started teasing Jaskier's Tip with his fingers he could feel him getting tighter around him. _Fuck._ Jaskier was close to cumming, and he could feel it in every twitch of his body and every movement of his hips, beckoning Geralt closer. _Fuck._

Jaskier's mind was filled with nothing but Geralt as he was getting closer and closer to the end. His hair, his eyes, his body, his scars, his movements, his breath, his smell. Just him, him, him. He was enveloping all of his senses and Jaskier did not mind at all. He filled up every part of him and his big figure was enough to completely cover him when he was laying on top of him. His loose hair tickled Jaskier's cheek as Geralt was biting his neck gently and all he could think about was how he didn't want this to end. 

“Geralt, Geralt”, Jaskier started whispering repeatedly, as if he needed to remind himself it was really him. This wasn't another dream. It was really Geralt here in front of him.

Geralt's mind was drawing dangerously close to blank when Jaskier started moaning his name. He had heard his friend call his name many a times at this point but this hit differently. Something inside of him twinged as he looked down on him between kisses. There he was, a complete and utter mess. His hair was even worse than in the beginning and his face was a pure, unadulterated show of how much pleasure Geralt was giving him right now. He had seen his friend a mess many times before. But this was him. This was all Geralt's doing and he couldn't get enough of it. It made him want to fuck him again and again. All he could think about right now was Jaskier and how his body welcomed every bit of the Witcher. It was intoxicating.

“I'm here” Geralt answered to Jaskier's relentless calls for him, and gave him a kiss on his lips.

That was it for the Bard. He had been holding out for a very long time now but he finally reached his climax with Geralt's deep voice in his ear and the feeling of his lips on his. He could feel his body twitching as he tightened his legs' hold around the Witcher's torso to pull him closer inside of him. With a last moan against Geralt's lips he bore his fingernails even deeper into his back for something to hold on to as he felt himself slipping. 

As Jaskier was cumming, Geralt was being pulled closer to him and he could feel his bard tightening around him. The sudden tightness, the sound of Jaskier's voice in full ecstasy and his grip around his torso were too much for the Witcher to handle. Letting go of Jaskier's now soft cock, he grabbed his hips for a better hold and started slowly thrusting into his still twitching and tightening body. With every thrust, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the end, biting into Jaskier's neck as to not make a sound. As he released himself in his best friend, he could feel Jaskier's fingernails on his back, as he was trying to hold on for dear life. His moans turned to gasps until both of them finally fell silent. There was no sound in the room besides their heavy breathing.

Jaskier didn't know how to describe the feeling of having his best friend cum inside him. It was something he surely had never felt before and didn't quite know how to describe, but somehow it felt right. Geralt has been doing a very good job filling him out already, but this was something else entirely. Feeling the Witcher loose his cool and twitching inside of him while being filled with his cum was something he had only dreamed of before. As Geralt was laying on top of him with all of his weight he felt like something deep inside of him was being put together again, but he couldn't quite put the finger on what it was. The sound of their heavy breathing was filling the room, and for once Jaskier did not feel like he had to fill the silence between them. 

As their breathing started to normalize, Geralt got up to lean on his elbows to slowly untangle their intertwined bodies. He looked him in the eyes for a second but Jaskier did not know how to place his friends expression. _Does he regret it? Shit, maybe I shouldn't have pushed him this far._ He felt a little stab in his heart as Geralt broke eye contact. _Fuck._ The Bard had felt loss because of his friend before but this time the loss he felt when Geralt slowly pulled out of him was another type of bad. As the Witcher was slowly getting up to move away from him, he felt the fleeting warmth of his friends body on top of him and the feeling of his hands gently caressing him, leaving. He was left only with the feeling of warm cum inside of him. He was getting a stomachache, just thinking about it. 

As Geralt slowly came to, after losing his ability to think for a short while, he cursed at himself. _What the fuck did I just do?_ He was still laying on top of Jaskier and he could feel his heartbeat beat in the same rhythm as his. When his breathing started to normalize again he knew he had to get up soon, but he wanted to hang on to this moment a little while longer. The smaller body beneath him was soft but surprisingly more muscular than he anticipated. Jaskier's legs were strong and still rested around him in a loose embrace as they laid there. The feeling of being inside and on top of his best friend made him feel weirdly calm. He did not quite know what this feeling meant and he did not want to find out right now. So he leaned up onto his elbows to ever so slowly get up, trying to linger in this moment a bit longer. He couldn't quite describe Jaskier's expression when he looked at him, but he was sure the warmness in his eyes was just his imagination, so he looked away. _Fuck._ The Witcher slowly pulled out of his Bards warm embrace and sat down next to him. The room suddenly felt a lot colder without holding Jaskier close to him. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

Coming back to reality, the weight of their actions dawned on Jaskier. He tried getting up, but quickly realized his legs would not be able to support him. They felt like Pudding, still slightly trembling from what he had just been doing. As he tried to at least sit up in bed he could feel Geralt's warm cum coming out to say hello to the bed sheets. _This sucks._ Slightly frustrated he cursed under his breath. He wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up with Geralt and forget his worries for a bit longer, but that was not an option. The only other option he had was getting in the bath and cleaning himself up to try and move on from this as fast as possible. He was sure that Geralt just did this out of some weird curiosity and did not need him trying to cuddle up to him. _I'm sure this was just a one night thing._ The thought stung, but so did being with Geralt most of the time. Jaskier knew he was nothing special, as he was not the first, nor last, person The Witcher had slept with. He was sure if he showed any kind of feelings for Geralt that he would just run. After all, he probably still only thinks of Yennefer. He feels another pang of pain in his chest as he thinks about the possibility of just being another replacement for Yen. _Yea, this really sucks. Great._

Stewing in the guilt of the past hours, the Witcher sat next to his Bard on the sullied bed sheets. Geralt saw Jaskier struggling to get up but then letting himself flop back down onto bed. _Did I overdo it?_ The Bard cursed under his breath and pulled a grimace. He sure did not seem all too happy about his current physical condition. He felt another twinge in his heart.

“Guess we know who the best lover is now.” Geralt tried to loosen up the atmosphere, but missed the mark a few inches.

He just gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Yes, I guess so. Geralt of Rivia! A beast in bed as much as he is on the battlefield!” Jaskier looked over to him with a strained smile on his lips, “Guess I brought it on myself, huh?”

Jaskier quickly looked away after that, as he felt another twinge of pain. _I really did bring this on myself, huh? Fuck, this is worse than waking up_. He sighed while looking at the ceiling. _Well at least I have new things to sing about._ Jaskier tried sitting up again and succeeded this time. His legs had become a little more stable, but now he could feel all the cum starting to leak out of him. He grimaced as he felt the drop. 

“I better get myself cleaned up” he whispered while slowly getting up and moving towards the bathtub.

Geralt could see a thick white drop roll down Jaskier's thigh, who whinced a bit, but did not say anything. _I overdid it._ He cursed himself out internally. What was he even thinking? After everything was over he could still feel the lingering touch of Jaskier's lips against his and his warm hands on his back. _Fuck. What's wrong with me?_ He thought Yennefer was the one driving him crazy but apparently Jaskier was just as good at it, if not better. At least Yen was a beautiful Sorceress and not a lanky Bard who never shuts up. _Why did I fuck him?_ Geralt put his hands over his face, sighing. He really did not know how to handle this situation, so he did what he did best. He was going to leave. As he got up to pick up his clothes, he heard Jaskier's voice from the other end of the room. He turned around to see Jaskier, with his back towards him, quietly singing a song to himself. Maybe he wouldn't leave tonight. He wanted to savor this feeling of closeness a bit longer. Even if just for one night.

After Jaskier had successfully cleaned himself out, he let out a huge sigh of relief. He had gotten an actual stomachache by this point and was happy there was no more pressure on his insides. He started quietly singing to himself after he heard Geralt get up. He knew what was happening, he didn't need to look to see Geralt leaving. He had seen it enough times already. He did not want to hear the door. But to his surprise he felt a warm hand on his back. Turning back, he could see Geralt standing behind him.

“Still got space in that bathtub?”

After cleaning off, both of them went to bed. Geralt knew what he was going to do in the morning and Jaskier knew it too. Falling asleep next to the warm body of the other was both comforting and incredibly lonely. _Just one night._ When Jaskier woke up alone to a cold bed the next morning, he was not surprised. He gently traced all the marks Geralt had left on him last night. One part of him was happy about getting to be held by Geralt and the other part cussed him out for being stupid. _This was a stupid idea._ He thought that if he could get Geralt to sleep with him, he might stay. _He already left you once, and now you gave him a new reason to leave again._ He quietly scoffed at himself. He wished he could forget the Witcher's gentle touch, his lips all over his body, his taste, or the feeling of being filled out. Getting rid of his dreams was hard enough, but getting rid of actual memories? Good luck. _I'm just a love struck Idiot, aren't I? How lonely._ He held his stomach. 

_Fuck this stomachache._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is it? I just dreamed about this, woke up, and decided to write it down. Is it good? Not really. Does it fit into Canon? No. But did it take me 12 hours to write this monstrosity? Yes, yes it did. So I'm posting it
> 
> This was my first time writing smut, so pls be kind to me. Tbh I really wanted to call Jaskiers dick his "lute" but couldn't fit it into the writing. A sad day for humanity, truly.


End file.
